1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate, a display device having the thin film transistor substrate and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a thin film transistor substrate capable of enduring repetitive pressing, a display device having the thin film transistor substrate, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices are known to have characteristics, such as lightweight, lower power consumption, lower driving voltage, etc., in comparison with other display apparatuses, rendering them useful in monitors, notebook computers, cellular phones, etc. The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel displaying images using a light transmitting ratio of liquid crystal molecules and a backlight assembly disposed below the liquid crystal display panel to provide the liquid crystal display panel with light.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a thin film transistor substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The thin film transistor substrate includes a signal line, a thin-film transistor, and a pixel electrode. The opposite substrate faces the thin film transistor substrate and includes a common electrode. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the opposite substrate.
The liquid crystal display panel may have a touch panel function capable of receiving position data through an external pressure. That is, when an electronic pen or a finger touches a screen of the liquid crystal display panel, a position data signal may be applied to a central processing unit of a main system.
The liquid crystal display panel further includes a sensor line and a sensor electrode part to perform the touch panel function. Particularly, the sensor line is formed on the thin film transistor substrate and is spaced apart from the signal line, and the sensor electrode part is formed in a unit pixel to be electrically connected to the signal line. When the common electrode makes contact with the sensor electrode part by applying an external pressure to the opposite substrate, position data corresponding to the contact position is provided to the central processing unit through the sensor line to perform an operation.
However, when the operation of pressing and pulling the touch panel is repeatedly performed, a persistent pressure is loaded to the sensor electrode part. Then, the sensor electrode part may be damaged by the pressure, breaking the sensor electrode so that the signal is not transmitted. The break in the sensor electrode acts as an open circuit which is unable to transmit the signal.